S p l i n t e r e d I n s a n i t y
by milomeepit
Summary: Nepeta has lost her moirail. As she mourns Equius' death, it comes to light that maybe he hadn't been the more dangerous of the pair, after all...


" _I will now seek the highblood, Nepeta. I command you to go hide, as we discussed."_

" _Sure! But there are lots of nuts on the loose out there, so don't stick your neck out and take any big frisks!" Blue tail flicked from side to side as she spoke._

" _I will exact caution, even when safety looks to be one hundred percent assured." A deep breath. "Even so... I would still like to take the opportunity to say..."_

" _What?"_

" _Goodbye."_

" _..." A downcast look. "Well, ok, goodbye! But you had better believe I will see you again soon, Equius!"_

" _Yes, you will."_

Nepeta sat in the dark vent, squinting to see through the grate in front of her. Wait... was that Gamzee- oh, no! Equius' knee! Dammit, Gamzee, why'd you- wait... a bow? Well, that explained the arrow, but what was he- no. No. _No..._

 _ **nononononONONONO!**_

But- Equius was strong! He was the strongest troll Nepeta knew! Of course he'd fight back! Any second now, he'd reach up and yank the bow halves out of Gamzee's crazed grip... any second.

... Wait for it.

Equius?

Equi-

Nepeta's eyes grew wide as green tears began to streak down her cheeks. No, this couldn't be happening. Equius was- he was just playing dead! Like her prey did sometimes! That was all!

... Right?l

Seconds ticked by. Gamzee dropped the bow halves and Equius flopped back, his face a startling blue hue. She bit her lip, breathing shaky as she waited for him to get up.

... Get up.

 _C'mon!_

Her hands started to shake as she swallowed. This wasn't real.. just a dream... all a bad dream. She'd fallen asleep in the robot pile talking to Equius, that must be it! And she was having a bad dream.

Her eye twitched as the seconds passed by, and she heard high-pitched giggling. She looked around the vent before realising it was coming from her. She felt strong. She felt happy... but not with Gamzee, no, no, _no_. Not happy with Gamzee at all. She'd have to tell him that.

The grate on the vent came away easily from her kick and she dropped to the ground. Gamzee's curious gaze landed on her and his mouth widened into a smile as Nepeta's giggling filled the room.

"Gaaaamzee..." She said in a sing-song voice, slowly creeping towards him, laughter still escaping her as she twitched sporadically.

Gamzee's words poured towards and around her like water off of a duck's back. God, he was so _annoying_! How hadn't she noticed that before?!

Her claws cut through his skin easier than she'd thought they would. Highblood? Bah. He was just a little troll like the rest of them. A bit stronger, granted, but that didn't mean he was going to get away with whatever he wanted!

Purple blood splashed on the floor as she danced around him. His screams managed to pierce through her laughter. She lashed out towards his head, leaving three long, bloody scratches across his-

 _ **OW!**_

She brought a hand up to her right horn, mouth in a round O of surprise as she felt the snapped, jagged edges. She glanced down to see the tip of her horn lying cracked on the ground.

He'd managed to bring his arm up and smack her with one of his deuce clubs. Well, that just wouldn't do at all!

She took his arms next before slicing across horns, chopping them into little pieces that reminded her of sushi. She snickered at her own mental comparison before she gutted him.

Gamzee fell to his knees, clutching futilely at the gaping wound in his abdomen. His mouth worked silently before he fell, face-first into a pool of his own blood.

Nepeta purred with satisfaction before hefting Equius upon her back, carefully unwinding the bow string from around his neck. Her horn ached, but she put that out of her mind. She needed to... to...

She didn't even know. But she wasn't leaving Equius- Equius' _body_ around to be messed with anymore. He was her meowrail, for pete's sake!

She limped out of the room, taking Equius with her, trailing the purple blood that still stained her blue shoes behind her.

 _ **A/N: I could say that I'm sorry, but I'm honestly really not. :3**_


End file.
